


Discord

by xtalmarie



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtalmarie/pseuds/xtalmarie
Summary: If Jamie Fraser were a melody...
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Kudos: 14





	Discord

Discord

He’s the teardrops on my music,  
As my guitar gently weeps;  
His melody, my emptiness,  
His lyric, my soul keeps.  
My harmony unraveled,  
The tempo, out of time;  
The chord not yet arranged,  
A sonnet yet unrhymed.  
Alas, that we, in concert  
Should never chance to play  
Our song of silent severance  
To hold the void at bay.


End file.
